Changing History
by Lunchbox Vanity
Summary: What would happen if Booth and Brennan had kissed at the end of 5x05? Oneshot starring our favorite non-couple, courtesy of the midnight plot bunnies. Spoilers for A Night in the Bones Museum, tag for that episode.


**A/N: Hello, all. Wow, it's really been a while since I've written anything, hasn't it? Seems like ages. Anyway, the most recent episode of BONES, _A Night in the Bones Museum_, sort of sparked my creativity. Or bred plot bunnies. Whichever you'd like to believe. That, and I vowed to all of my friends that are suffering through the torture that is NaNoWriMo AND participating in stage crew that I would inflict some sort of pain unto myself. Although this was actually kind of fun to write. Ah, well. We'll just say it killed me to think this up. I doubt they'll believe it... but I digress. I was thinking of making this into a multichapter fic, but I've decided to let your reactions make that decision. Lemme know what you think! **

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**Author: Lunchbox Vanity**

**Summary: What would happen if Booth and Brennan **_**had**_** kissed at the end of 5x05? Oneshot starring our favorite non-couple, courtesy of the midnight plot bunnies. Spoilers for A Night in the Bones Museum, tag for that episode.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Bones. But I did steal the dialogue from the episode this is tagged for. Shh, we don't have to tell them...**

**

* * *

**

"Bones, we're not supposed to be down here yet!" Booth said, giving his partner a look of apprehension as they descended the stairs that led to Anok's exhibit, walking side by side.

"You're with me, Booth, this is my find. You're not going to get into trouble." She chuckled at his anxiety. Brennan found it slightly amusing that he could chase after an armed criminal without fear, but when it came to doing something like this he acted a lot like a little kid whose sister had convinced him to steal out of mom's cookie jar. She was suppressing a laugh when she noticed he was about to step on an Egyptian rug, a noteworthy part of the exhibit. Her hand flew to his bicep to warn him. "Don't- don't step on that."

"God, this is so cool. Wow." He took a moment to survey the exhibit, eyes sweeping over each artifact, before turning his head to speak again. "So, he wasn't trampled by his brother?"

"No." Brennan explained, pointing to the mummified Prince. "Meti suffered from Osteogenisis Imperfecta, otherwise known as brittle bone disease. Meti's fall from his horse killed him, Anok was innocent. His mother was right."

"Even though it only took 3000 years for someone to hear her. I'll tell you what, if I was Egypt I'd throw you a party too."

Soft laughter escaped from her lips, only to be followed by a tired sigh. "I have to speak. I hate these things."

Her partner looked at Brennan incredulously, giving her a small smile. "What are you talking about, Bones? You're great at these things. Listen, you _changed history_. How many other people can say that?"

"You can!" She returned his smile in earnest. "Every arrest you make changes history, you make the world safer."

"With your help." Booth's relaxed expression was replaced with one of sudden seriousness. "...So, Andrew. I thought you were gonna take him to this thing. I mean, that's what he told me."

"I was, yes, but... you and I, this was our case, and I guess, what goes on between us... that should just be ours. Isn't that what you said?"

The agent paused, eyes flicking briefly to her lips before returning to meet her steady gaze. "Yeah."

She was moving closer, almost imperceptibly, but he caught it. Maybe he was moving closer too. Booth looked at her lips again, watched as her pink tongue darted out to wet them, and before he knew it she'd taken a final step towards him and those lips were melding with his. They were incredibly soft, he thought, barely registering the sensation of her hands making their way to his chest, and his hands found the small of her back without guidance- not an inch of space existed between their two bodies. For a while he was lost, the silken feel of her lips gliding over his enough to chase all coherent thought from his mind, so he was certainly taken aback when she tilted her head so that she could tease his bottom lip with her tongue. His mouth popped open, and that pink tongue of hers found his in an instant.

She tasted like the glass of wine he'd brought her earlier, but its earthy tones couldn't mask a flavor that was distinctly Bones. He felt her hands move to clutch at the lapels of his suit jacket, and he moaned as she pulled him even closer. The mutual desire they held for each other was palpable, charging the atmosphere surrounding them with an unbearable tension. Booth knew that if this didn't end soon he wouldn't be able to stop himself, so with one last swipe of his tongue over hers he very nearly tore his mouth from hers, gasping for air.

His partner wasn't any better off. A deep blush had painted itself onto her usually pale features, and her eyes were hazy with desire, staring directly into his. She was still holding onto him, fearing that she might lose her balance if her legs weren't yet steady enough, and her chest heaved with the effort her lungs were exerting.

When the heady feeling had subsided, Booth loosened his grip on her and she followed suit, taking a step back. Her lips, red and slightly swollen from what had transpired between them just moments before, parted to form words, but were cut off when a chorus of laughter echoed into the exhibit, the sound of footsteps accompanying it.

Angela, Hodgins, Cam, Sweets, and Daisy appeared on the balcony, all chuckling happily, some holding wine glasses.

"C'mon you two. The ambassador's about to speak." The artist said, smiling, and as soon as they had all appeared they were gone, leaving the pair just as alone as they had been before.

Booth offered his partner a crooked grin, which she returned wholeheartedly, before raising her hands to straighten his bowtie for him.

"Thanks." He managed to say, his own hand moving to smooth Brennan's hair, then lightly tracing the line of her jaw. Clearing his throat, he motioned towards their colleagues who had retreated to the main hall. She nodded at him, still grinning slightly, and turned to ascend the stairs they'd been walking down what seemed like ages ago. So much had changed in only a few short minutes. She wasn't sure what this all meant, but she did know that they would have to speak about it.

But then again, how bad could speaking be?

* * *

**So? Are you going to click the button? Of course you are. Because you care about my well-being. And because you know that if you don't, well... I will be very, very sad.**


End file.
